


Что-то недостижимое

by Gavry



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Ice Skating, M/M, Porn With Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Крис не понимает, как одному человеку удается так приковать к себе внимание зрителей, околдовать публику историей, которую никто не слышит, но каждый может увидеть. Он уверен, что Виктор Никифоров – больше, чем жизнь, что-то прекрасное и невероятное. Что-то недостижимое.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Что-то недостижимое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jotain saavuttamatonta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522140) by [Avaruuspiraatti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti). 



> Переводчик абсолютно не в фандоме, так что тапки принимаются с благодарностью. Переведено для команды WTF Winter 2020

Крису пятнадцать, и он только что первый раз выступил на соревнованиях для взрослых, когда Виктор Никифоров выигрывает Чемпионат Европы. Крис не понимает, как одному человеку удается так приковать к себе внимание зрителей, околдовать публику историей, которую никто не слышит, но каждый может увидеть. Он уверен, что Виктор Никифоров – больше, чем жизнь, что-то прекрасное и невероятное. Что-то недостижимое. Крис тоже хочет стать таким, стремиться все выше и выше, и он с новой силой влюбляется в фигурное катание.

Крису двадцать один, когда Виктор Никифоров получает свое второе золото Гран-при. Шесть лет, думает Крис, и все равно Виктор на льду остается тем, о чем он сам может только мечтать. Зато за пределами катка…

– О, Крис! Ты не представляешь, что произошло… Как мне жить дальше?

– Что стряслось?

– Можешь себе вообразить – официант из нижнего ресторана меня послал!

… не совсем.

Они вместе падают на кровать в комнате Криса и судорожно выдыхают.

– Нет, ну ты представляешь? Хочется выкопать яму поглубже, заползти туда и умереть. А я ведь уже спланировал нам такой романтический вечер… Даже презервативы со вкусом клубники купил!

– Он не понимает, что теряет, – говорит Крис, ослабляя галстук. – Ну, не только тебе обломали романтический вечер.

– Андре не звонил?

Крис трясет головой:

– Даже смску не отправил…

– Даже смску, – повторяет Виктор и прищелкивает языком. – Это _он_ не понимает, что теряет. Крис, почему все так хреново, а?

– Понятия не имею, – отвечает Крис, потирая лоб и следя краем глаза, как Виктор сражается с галстуком.

– Поможешь?

Они садятся, и Крис развязывает Виктору галстук. Оба выпили слишком много шампанского на приеме в честь финала Гран-при, и он почему-то никак не может отвести глаз от блестящих губ Виктора.

– Не понимаю, – выдыхает тот прямо ему в лицо и принимается расстегивать рубашку. – Может, я недостаточно хорош, чтобы ему понравиться?

– Не говори глупостей. Ты выглядишь божественно.

– Спасибо, Крис… И все же, видимо, недостаточно хорош.

– Парень не знает, что теряет, – повторяет Крис, помогая Виктору с последними пуговицами. – Это была бы лучшая ночь в его жизни.

Глаза Виктора вспыхивают:

– Ну да! Лучшая!

Кивнув, Крис сдвигает рубашку с плеч Виктора, кончики пальцев скользят по оголившимся рукам, и он чувствует, как по коже под его прикосновениями разбегаются мурашки.

– А ты? Чем бы ты занялся с Андре?

Крис смотрит в сторону. Бронзовая медаль ждет в открытой сумке, поверх аккуратно сложенного костюма для выступления. Его первый раз на пьедестале, но третьего места слишком, чтобы утолить жажду победы. Не хватит.

– Крис?

У Виктора сильные, теплые руки, они гладят шею Криса, плечи, скользят по груди и медленно расстегивают верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Крис глубоко втягивает воздух.

– Всем. Я занялся бы с ним всем… С последнего раза прошла куча времени.

Виктор облизывается. Они слишком много выпили, говорит себе Крис. Слишком много, и…

– В мини-баре есть бутылка вина. Будешь?

…и все же недостаточно.

*

Когда Крис просыпается, пахнет Виктором. Сильно. Запах обволакивает его, словно одеяло, но когда он переворачивается на другой бок, постель пуста. Осталось только воспоминание о руках Виктора, обвившихся вокруг его тела, и теплом дыхании на шее. _Да._

– Доброе утро.

Виктор стоит, прислонясь к стене, и не отрывает взгляда от экрана телефона. Он хорошо выглядит, весь такой свежий, только под глазами темные круги и волосы чуть влажные. «Ходил в душ в своем номере», – отмечает Крис, почесывая подбородок. Ему тоже не помешало бы побриться.

– Яков и Джозеф ждут нас к десяти на катке.

Крис недовольно ворчит, но садится в кровати.

– А сейчас сколько?

– Девять.

Крис снова ворчит.

– Я приготовил тебе одежду, – Виктор наконец запихивает телефон в карман. – Твоя задница лучше смотрится в серых штанах.

Крис выползает из-под одеяла и подтягивает сползшие боксеры.

– Может, на Андре наткнемся, – продолжает Виктор. Крис фыркает и перекидывает полотенце через плечо.

– Надеюсь, что нет.

Ресторан гостиницы купается в лучах утреннего солнца. Крис накладывает на тарелку сочащийся жиром омлет, мягкий хлеб и кусочки арбуза, наливает себе сок и совсем не думает о Джозефе, который, наверное, потерял бы покой и сон, если бы увидел его сейчас. Тренера много знают, да, – но, видимо, ничего о вкусе только что испеченного белого хлеба.

Виктор рядом с ним пьет кофе. Колено расслабленно прижимается к его бедру, но плечи напряжены, а губы сходятся в тонкую линию каждый раз, когда молоденький черноглазый официант проходит мимо. Крис проглатывает последний кусок арбуза.

– Пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого, Виктор.

Виктор не отвечает. Официант принимается собирать грязную посуду неподалеку от их столика, и Виктор откидывается на спинку стула. Крис пристраивает подбородок на сложенные ладони и вздыхает. Официант слишком часто смотрит в их сторону, чтобы принять эти взгляды за случайность, – наверное, жалеет, что отказал.

Виктор приходит в себя, только когда Крис вздыхает еще раз, погромче.

– Ну что еще?

– Ты идиот. Забудь уже.

Виктор хмурится, но не отвечает. «Он не привык проигрывать», – думает Крис, допивая сок, пока официант переходит к следующему ряду столиков и отдаляется от них.

– И нам уже пора.

Виктор неопределенно улыбается, подносит пустую кружку к губам и недоуменно поднимает брови, когда Крис решительно встает.

– Пошли.

Виктор кивает, очень медленно, потом еще медленнее опускает кружку на стол. Официант снова смотрит в их сторону, и Крис не думает ни о чем, кроме его любопытных глаз, когда вздергивает Виктора на ноги и прижимается губами к его губам. Крис перецеловал достаточно мужчин и парней, чтобы знать, как сделать поцелуй привлекательным для зрителей, так что он уверен: скользнувший в рот Виктора язык, прикусившие нижнюю губу зубы и рука на его заднице не остались незамеченными.

– Спасибо за вчерашнее, – слишком громко говорит он и облизывает нижнюю губу. У Виктора круглые от изумления глаза и вспыхнувшие румянцем щеки, но он быстро приходит в себя и берет Криса под руку.

– Пошли тогда.

* 

– Где, мать вашу, вас носило столько времени? – орет Яков через весь каток. На часах – пять минут двенадцатого, и Крису почти стыдно за опоздание. Почти.

– Мы завтракали, – говорит Виктор, когда они подкатываются ближе. Джозеф, сидящий на скамейке, награждает Криса недовольным взглядом, но не удостаивает выговора: Яков справляется с дисциплиной лучше.

– Ты, мелкий ублюдок, – шипит Яков сквозь сжатые зубы. – Ни капли уважения!

– Но, Яков… – Виктор улыбается во весь рот. – Как же нам тренироваться без нормального завтрака?

Яков не слишком доволен ответом, и через два часа они почти заползают обратно в раздевалку. _Гран-при, может, и кончился, а вот сезон – нет!_

– Я ног не чувствую, – жалуется Крис, падая на скамейку. Сердце колотится в груди, ступни, наверное, все в кровавых мозолях, а спина мокрая и холодная от пота.

– «Легкая разминка», – повторяет Виктор утреннее сообщение Якова. Потом ругается по-русски, садится и начинает расшнуровывать коньки. Крис следит за движениями ловких пальцев, пока не надоедает, и тогда он отворачивается и принимается смотреть в потолок. Сердце наконец потихоньку успокаивается, а Виктор выпрямляет спину и со стуком опускает коньки на скамейку. Низкий гул кондиционера время от времени заглушается гулом проносящихся мимо фур.

– Надо чаще так делать.

Крис приподнимает бровь. Виктор, приложив палец к губам, смотрит прямо на него, как будто чего-то ждет.

– Да, – отвечает Крис, потому что не может больше ничего придумать. Виктор довольно кивает, и Крис снова отворачивается к потолку. Да. Наверное, надо.

Шея Виктора пахнет дорогим парфюмом и дешевым мылом из общего душа. Не самое приятное сочетание.

– Ниже, – командует он, и Крис подчиняется. Виктор тянется пальцами так далеко, как только достает, вдыхает, медленно выпускает воздух и растекается всем телом по полу. Через мгновение ругается – опять по-русски – и выпрямляет спину.

– Джозеф и Яков, наверное, уже ушли, – говорит Крис, когда Виктор сдвигает ноги и наклоняется к носкам. Он рассеянно прослеживает указательным пальцем выступающие позвонки и зевает, когда Виктор снова садится.

– Мне хочется вернуться на лед, – говорит тот, разводя ноги в стороны. Крис пристраивает подбородок ему на плечо.

– Ты же уже принял душ…

– Хочу попробовать одну серию шагов…

Усмехнувшись, Крис помогает Виктору снова распластаться на полу, и спина под его ладонями такая теплая, и ее так приятно гладить, длинными, неторопливыми движениями, вверх и вниз, и снова вверх, и опять вниз. Виктор негромко матерится, но не пытается подняться.

– Я бы лучше поел, – говорит наконец Крис.

– Так не жди меня. Я приду попозже.

Он смеется и трясет головой:

– Ты совершенно невозможен!

– Крис…

Пальцы Виктора ложатся на его руки, ласково сжимают, а в синих глазах горит что-то странное, что-то, от чего никак нельзя отвести взгляд; так всегда было, и поэтому Крис не может отодвинуться, когда их губы соприкасаются. Всего лишь легкий, ничего не значащий поцелуй, но в животе разливается тепло и руки сами собой опускаются, чтобы провести по внутренней стороне бедер Виктора.

– Покатайся со мной, – шепчет он и смотрит из-под длиннющих ресниц.

Крис заправляет Виктору за ухо выбившийся локон, потом опускает ладонь ему на шею, ловя успокоившийся пульс.

– Будешь должен мне ланч.

Виктор танцует на льду. Он прекрасен, невообразимо прекрасен сейчас, когда золотые лезвия его коньков разрезают лед и этот звук отдается эхом в пустом зале. Крис ждет у бортика и смотрит, как непринужденно изгибается тело Виктора в шагах и пируэтах… Но в хореографии чего-то не хватает.

– Нужно больше эротизма, – комментирует он, когда Виктор подъезжает ближе. – Тебе нужно подчеркнуть свою сексуальность. Ты же такой чувственный, Виктор, почему ты этим не пользуешься? Все, и женщины и мужчины, будут кончать от одного твоего вида.

Виктор косо ухмыляется и тянется за бутылкой.

– Я не такой, как ты, Крис. Ничего не выйдет, даже если я попытаюсь.

– Херня. Ты себя в зеркале видел?

Виктор пьет. Крис видит скользящие по шее капельки пота, дергающийся кадык и невольно сглатывает сам.

– Мы завтра летим обратно в Петербург, – говорит Виктор.

Крис кивает.

– И увидимся только на Чемпионате Европы…

Руки Виктора вдруг ложатся на его бедра и с неожиданной силой прижимают к бортику.

– Ты собираешься позвонить Андре?

Колено Виктора пробирается между его ног, и по всему телу проходит горячая волна. Крис качает головой:

– Нет.

– Вот и хорошо, – Виктор улыбается, отталкивается и скользит прочь. – Пошли, я должен тебе ланч.

* 

Волосы Виктора – как дорогой шелк под пальцами Криса. Он запускает обе руки в мягкие пряди, поднимает их, потом выпускает и смотрит, как они стекают обратно на плечи. По небу растекается розовый закат, и низко висящее солнце проглядывает сквозь шторы, играя бликами на волосах Виктора. Крис заплетает их в косичку.

Телефон Виктора вдруг резко вибрирует.

– Кто это? – спрашивает Крис, заглядывая ему через плечо.

– Яков, – коротко отвечает Виктор, и Крис больше не спрашивает. Он откидывается на спинку кровати и принимается массировать Виктору плечи.

– У него новый любимчик. Юрий.

– Юрий? – переспрашивает Крис.

– Плисецкий.

Крис нажимает большими пальцами между лопаток, трет, разминая напряженные мышцы, пока Виктор со вздохом не размякает в его объятиях.

– Одиннадцатилетний пацан, – продолжает он после паузы. – Можешь себе представить?

– Нет, – отвечает Крис, и это правда: Джозеф работает только с ним.

– Хочет, чтоб я показывал мальчику пример. Можешь себе…

– Нет.

– «Витя, сколько раз я тебе говорил!» – фыркает Виктор, передразнивая Якова. – «Твое бестолковое поведение влияет на Юрия, какой пример ты подаешь мальчику? Возьмись за ум, пока он не стал таким же, как ты…» – Он еще раз фыркает и поворачивается к Крису. – Я просил, что ли?

– Не просил, – соглашается Крис.

Кивнув, Виктор швыряет телефон в открытую сумку Криса.

– И вообще, у этого Юрия своих проблем выше крыши. Я что, виноват, что мальчишка не в состоянии правила соблюдать?

Крис не может сдержать смешок.

– Что?

– Яков умеет выбирать подопечных.

Виктор недоуменно хмурится в ответ.

– Вы все у него такие упрямые.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты.

– Tu es têtu _(Ты упрямец (фр.)_ , Виктор. – Он наклоняется ближе. – Têtu mais désirable. _(Упрямый, но привлекательный (фр.)_

– Ни слова не понял, – недовольно ворчит Виктор, выбираясь из его объятий. Крис трясет головой:

– Menteur. _(Лжец (фр.)_

Виктор тянется вверх, гнется из стороны в сторону, разминаясь. Крис обводит взглядом его стройное тело, потом смотрит на свою открытую сумку.

– Виктор.

– Oui, mon cher. _(Да, мой милый (фр.)_

Крис не может сдержать улыбку:

– У тебя скоро день рождения.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не…

– Знаю, знаю. – Он спрыгивает с кровати и, отыскав на дне сумке пластиковый пакет, достает красиво упакованную коробочку. – Я все равно решил тебе кое-что купить.

В мгновение ока Виктор оказывается у него за спиной.

– Да не надо было… – говорит он и тут же начинает торопливо разворачивать бумагу. Крис смеется, видя, как на лице Виктора изумление сменяется глубоким восхищением.

– Ты же не серьезно?

– Я всегда серьезен.

– Он розовый! – Виктор крутит в руках коробку с вибратором.

– Я знал, что тебе понравится.

– Ты невозможен… Просто невозможен.

Крис привлекает его к себе и прижимается губами к самому уху:

– Знаю. Ты мог бы повторять это почаще, mon cher.

Виктор закатывает глаза.

Потом Виктор сидит у него на коленях и рассеянно листает рекламный каталог отеля. Солнце уже село. Они зажгли одну из ламп, но, несмотря на желтый свет, в комнате царит полумрак. Крис зевает.

– Останешься на ночь, Виктор?

Виктор ставит каталог обратно на подставку и долго, испытующе смотрит на Криса.

– Уже поздно.

Виктор не отвечает. Он выглядит уставшим и погруженным в собственные мысли, и Крис не хочет давить, хотя Виктор отправляется завтра обратно в Россию. Хотя они встретятся в следующий раз только на Чемпионате Европы. Он уже собирается встать с кровати, когда Виктор ловит его за руку и втягивает в поцелуй.

– У тебя есть смазка?

Крис улыбается: за кого Виктор его принимает, а?

Все происходит легко и весело, просто взаимное удовольствие без обязательств и запутанных чувств. Крис прижимает Виктора к матрасу, целует губы, шею, ключицы, и кожа у Виктора покрыта мурашками, а руки все гладят и гладят голую спину Криса. Они чувствуют дыхание друг друга, и по лицу, шее и груди Виктора разливается темный румянец. Крис закидывает его ноги к себе на плечи, наслаждаясь голодным взглядом и громкими стонами, целует в кадык.

– Крис, – просит Виктор. – Крис…

У Криса шумит в ушах. Виктор притягивает его к себе, член болит, пульсирует и требует стимуляции, хочется просто _трахаться_. Но Виктор под ним такой красивый сейчас, и Крису нравится, когда тот умоляет. Он размазывает подушечкой большого пальца выступившую на головке смазку и просовывает член между ягодиц Виктора, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы было хорошо, но _недостаточно_ хорошо. Потом Крис отстраняется, целует Виктора в ухо, и тот шипит сквозь зубы.

– Крис, пожалуйста…

– Ничего не слышу.

– _Крис!_

На льду владычествует Виктор, но здесь и сейчас Крис – король, и на его голове сияет золотая корона. Он прикусывает мочку горящего уха, обхватывает член ладонью и начинает медленно дрочить. Виктор вскидывает бедра, подаваясь навстречу.

– Ничего не слышу, – шепчет Крис.

– Кристофф, – голос Виктора дрожит, ногти оставляют красные следы на спине Криса. – S-s'il vous plaît. _(П-пожалуйста (фр.)_

Он толкается внутрь, оба резко выдыхают и замирают на мгновенье. Виктор что-то говорит по-русски, быстро и неразборчиво, и Крис толкается глубже.

Он хочет видеть, как кончит Виктор, как выгнется дугой, запрокинув голову, закроет глаза и улыбнется открытым ртом. Виктор снова зовет его по имени, и Крис больше не может – кончает сам, падает на Виктора, тяжело дыша, вдыхая запах пота, парфюма и дешевого мыла. Тот тихо смеется и рисует круги на его пояснице, и Крис уверен: нет ничего более прекрасного, чем вот такой вот Виктор, с горящими щеками и томной улыбкой на губах.

– Пойдешь в душ?

– Утром, – отвечает Крис, опускаясь рядом. Виктор кивает, гасит лампу, обхватывает его рукой и дышит ему в шею. Вскоре Крис засыпает.

* 

Яков смотрит на них, как на два куска дерьма, когда они вместе спускаются на лифте в холл отеля. На часах одиннадцать – они опоздали на час.

– Виктор… – рычит Яков, но не может найти достаточно красноречивых слов, чтобы выразить свое недовольство.

– Яков, Джозеф, – сияя, приветствует их Виктор. – Доброе утро!

Яков выразительно смотрит исподлобья, что-то бурчит и поворачивается к Виктору:

– Никакого секса перед Чемпионатом Европы.

– Яков! – протестует было Виктор, но тут же замолкает, потому что взглядом Якова можно убивать.

Крису кажется, что он достиг чего-то недостижимого, и он не забывает потискать Виктора за задницу, прежде чем они расстаются в аэропорту.


End file.
